Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki (黒 崎 一 護, Kurosaki Ichigo) è un umano con poteri di Shinigami e Quincy. E' anche un Sostituto Shinigami. E' il figlio di Isshin e Masaki Kurosaki e il fratello maggiore di Karin e Yuzu. Egli è il protagonista principale della serie Bleach. Origine del nome Il suo nome è composto da due kanji, che separati in ichi (一) e go (五) significano 1 e 5, o 15; per questo, nella serie, tale numero compare spesso. Scritto in altri caratteri, la parola ichigo (苺) significa anche "fragola", e di norma è utilizzato solo per i nomi femminili. Ichigo sostiene con orgoglio che il suo nome va scritto invece con ichi (一) come in "uno", e go (護) come "guardiano": suo padre, infatti, gli disse una volta che il suo nome significava "colui che protegge". Creazione e sviluppo Prima della creazione di Ichigo, l'autore Tite Kubo aveva pensato a Rukia Kuchiki come unica protagonista della serie, ma poi cambiò e creò anche Ichigo. Il primo abbozzo del personaggio vedeva Ichigo con degli occhiali, i capelli scuri e gli occhi gentili. Questo aspetto venne subito scartato dall'autore perché molto simile al personaggio di Rukia; perciò diede al personaggio dei colori in contrasto con Rukia, come i capelli arancioni, gli tolse gli occhiali. Il personaggio Ichigo è un adolescente normale, con le sopracciglia sempre aggrottate, che possiede dei capelli di un arancione naturale. L'aspetto di Ichigo, inizialmente, è come quello di qualsiasi altro ragazzo della sua età; tuttavia, man mano che aumenta il suo potere di Shinigami, Ichigo diventa più muscoloso, come nota sua sorella Karin, più alto, come notano i suoi amici, e i suoi capelli arancioni si fanno più lunghi. Tuttavia, dopo aver perso i suoi poteri, Ichigo ritorna all'aspetto originale. Secondo alcuni personaggi del manga, tra cui Jushiro Ukitake, l'aspetto di Ichigo è molto simile a quello dell'ex tenente della 13ª Divisione. Ichigo è un ragazzo molto attento allo studio (è il 18° di 322 studenti in una graduatoria di metà trimestre all'inizio della serie) e si applica regolarmente, non frequentando tuttavia club extrascolastici. Sostiene di non "avere niente di meglio da fare a casa" se non studiare, anche se in realtà lavora duro per la sua famiglia. Ha la passione per la cioccolata e il cibo piccante. Si sente inoltre molto a disagio nel vedere le nudità femminili, cosa che si nota quando vede per la prima volta Yoruichi nuda. Quando era piccolo era un ragazzo molto debole e gracile, ma sempre contento quando era in compagnia di sua madre Masaki Kurosaki, la quale lo esortò a frequentare un dojo. Qui Ichigo veniva continuamente sconfitto da Tatsuki Arisawa, per poi essere consolato da sua madre. Quando Ichigo aveva nove anni, sua madre venne uccisa da un Hollow per proteggere Ichigo. Questo evento ha molto influenzato la personalità del ragazzo, tanto che questi prova un profondo senso di colpa per non essere riuscito a proteggere sua madre. Decise, così, di impegnarsi seriamente negli allenamenti per poter proteggere i restanti membri della sua famiglia, diventando ben presto molto forte. Spesso, di ritorno a casa, viene continuamente messo alla prova da suo padre. Il nome della sua Zanpakutō è Zangetsu e, per via del potere spirituale di Ichigo, è una Zanpakutō a Rilascio Costante, che rimane quindi sempre nello stadio di Shikai. Storia Ichigo vive con suo padre, Isshin, e con le sue due sorelle, Karin e Yuzu. La caratteristica di Ichigo è l'abilità di vedere, comunicare e toccare gli spettri, una conseguenza del suo potere spirituale. Incontra casualmente Rukia Kuchiki mentre questa è nel bel mezzo di un combattimento contro un Hollow. Rukia, impossibilitata a combattere, cede parte dei suoi poteri a Ichigo, ma senza volere il ragazzo assorbe completamente i poteri di Rukia. Così, mentre Rukia è impossibilitata a combattere, Ichigo assume il ruolo di sostituto shinigami e affronta alcune battaglie, fino ad attirare l'attenzione della Soul Society. Saga della Soul Society Quando Byakuya Kuchiki, il capitano della 6ª Divisione, fratello maggiore di Rukia, insieme al suo luogotenente Renji Abarai arriva sulla terra per catturare la sorella, Ichigo cerca di salvarla, ma viene pesantemente sconfitto dagli avversari e perde i poteri di shinigami. In seguito si allena sotto la guida di Kisuke Urahara e riesce a rilasciare la vera forma della sua Zanpakutō, denominato Zangetsu (斬月, "Luna Tagliente"). Al suo arrivo alla Soul Society, Ichigo affronta moltissimi personaggi pur di salvare Rukia dalla pena capitale cui è stata condannata e alla fine riesce ad apprendere la sua forma Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, "Luna Tagliente della Catena Divina). Alla fine, anche grazie all'aiuto dei suoi compagni (un gatto di nome Yoruichi, Orihime, Chad, e Uryū), Ichigo ritrova Rukia, ma questa viene ben presto catturata da Sosuke Aizen, il quale si scopre essere la vera mente dietro al rapimento iniziale di Rukia, che estrae dal corpo della shinigami il suo Hōgyoku. Dopo questo evento, ritorna a casa insieme ai suoi compagni. Saga degli Arrancar Aizen, attraverso l'uso della Hōgyoku, crea un esercito di Arrancar e li invia contro Ichigo e i suoi compagni nel mondo umano. Contemporaneamente, Ichigo è anche costretto ad affrontare due Espada, Yammy Rialgo e Ulquiorra Schiffer, che appaiono nella città di Karakura per testare le capacità di Ichigo. In questa occasione riesce a sconfiggere il primo dei due Espada, il quale si ritira insieme al compagno. In seguito, dopo aver combattuto contro Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Ichigo entra a far parte dei Vizard, e si allena per controllare il suo Hollow interiore che lentamente lo sta consumando. Ichigo, al termine dell'allenamento, ottiene una maschera da Hollow che aumenta di gran lunga le sue capacità fisiche. Saga dell'Hueco Mundo Giunto nell'Hueco Mundo, Ichigo affronta alcuni Espada: per primo lo shinigami combatte contro Grimmjow in un durissimo scontro. La sfida, dopo essere proceduta a sorti alterne, vede la vittoria di Ichigo, che riesce a sconfiggere anche la tecnica più potente del nemico, il Desgarròn. Dopo la sconfitta dell'Espada, Ichigo affronta Nnoitra Gilga, venendo salvato da Kenpachi Zaraki che, dopo una lunga battaglia, sconfigge l'Espada. In seguito, Ichigo affronta Ulquiorra, che sconfigge solo dopo essersi trasformato nel suo Hollow interiore. Saga della falsa Karakura Town Successivamente, Ichigo si dirige a Karakura Town, dove affronta Aizen. Qui, dopo aver assistito alla sconfitta degli altri capitani per mano del potere di Aizen, Ichigo si allena con suo padre Isshin Kurosaki. Dopo aver completato l'allenamento, affronta in combattimento Aizen: dopo un duro combattimento, Ichigo attiva la forma finale di Zangetsu, il Getsuga Tenshou Finale, durante la quale egli stesso diventa Getsuga e con la tecnica Mugetsu sconfigge definitivamente Aizen, che si riprende poco dopo per poi essere intrappolato dalla tecnica di Urahara. Saga del Sostituto Shinigami 17 mesi dopo lo scontro con Aizen, Ichigo ha compiuto 17 anni e non riesce più a vedere gli spiriti, in quanto l'utilizzo del Getsuga Tenshou Finale prevedeva la perdita di ogni potere spirituale. Incontra un misterioso ragazzo, il quale intende ripristinare i suoi poteri da Shinigami. Il ragazzo è in realtà a capo di un gruppo di individui detti Fullbringers, persone che hanno ricevuto in parte poteri da Hollow a causa dell'attacco subito dalle loro madri da parte proprio di un Hollow: per questo motivo, anche Ichigo è in grado di utilizzare un Fullbring, così come Yasutora Sado. Ginjō e i suoi compagni, tramite duri allenamenti, riescono a risvegliare il Fullbring di Ichigo. In seguito si scopre che Tsukishima, l'uomo che ha aggredito Ishida, ha la capacità di infiltrarsi nel passato delle persone che trafigge con il suo Fullbring, facendo credere a tutti gli amici di Ichigo di essere loro amico. Infuriato, Ichigo raggiunge, assieme a Kūgo, la casa di Tsukishima. Durante la battaglia, in cui Ichigo è costretto a combattere con Chad e Inoue, arriva Ishida, che rivela la vera identità del suo aggressore: Ginjō Kūgo. Una volta scoperta la verità, il Quincy viene attaccato da Tsukishima, mentre Ginjō usa la sua spada per assorbire il Fullbring di Ichigo. Quando tutto sembra perduto arrivano in suo soccorso Isshin Kurosaki, Urahara e Rukia che, con una spada creata da Urahara, restituisce tutti i poteri da shinigami a Ichigo, che si presenta con una nuova Zangetsu e un abbigliamento differente, poiché la fusione dei suoi poteri di Shinigami con il Fullbring. Sul posto arrivano in aiuto anche Renji Abarai, Kuchiki Byakuya, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Kenpachi Zaraki e Madarame Ikkaku. Ichigo sfiderà il suo "collega" Sostituto Shinigami Kūgo Ginjō, mentre quest'ultimo gli comunicherà scioccanti rivelazioni sul suo distintivo da Sostituto Shinigami. Nonostante questo, Ichigo continua comunque lo scontro con Ginjō e dopo una furiosa battaglia avrà la meglio, uccidendo il suo avversario. In seguito tornerà nella Soul Society per recuperare il corpo di Ginjō e dargli una degna sepoltura. Saga della Guerra dei Mille Anni Dopo aver salvato due Shinigami dall'attacco di alcuni Hollow, Ichigo si ritrova ad affrontare Ebern Asguiaro, un misterioso personaggio che sembra possedere i poteri di un Quincy. Dopo questa battaglia, incontra Neliel Tu Oderschvank che gli riferisce che l'Hueco Mundo è stato conquistato dal Vandenreich, e che Dondochakka è stato rapito. Allora Ichigo, assieme a Nel, Kisuke Urahara, Pesche Guatiche, Orihime Inoue e Yasutora Sado, si recherà nell'Hueco Mundo per salvare il suo strano amico Hollow. Mentre i suoi compagni salvano Dondochakka, Ichigo se la vedrà con Quilge Opie, il capo della Jagdarmee, l'unità incaricata di catturare gli Arrancar. Dopo uno scontro che sembra essere a favore del protagonista, il nemico mostra una tecnica Quincy assolutamente inedita e sconosciuta perfino allo stesso Ishida: il Quincy Vollständig. Il ragazzo, tuttavia, riesce, con l'aiuto di Kisuke Urahara, a metterlo in difficoltà e, apparentemente, a sconfiggerlo. Approfittando di questo momento, Urahara apre un Garganta diretto alla Soul Society, subendo l'attacco da parte del Vandenreich, ma Ichigo, nel percorrerlo, viene imprigionato da una tecnica di Opie che, ancora vivo, si accinge a dare il colpo di grazia a Urahara, Orihime e Chad. Dopo essere riuscito a fuggire dalla gabbia di Opie, grazie al risveglio dei suoi poteri da Quincy, si scontra nella Soul Society con Yhwach, il capo del Vandenreich, appena uscito vincitore dallo scontro con il comandante generale Yamamoto, il quale gli rivelerà delle notizie riguardanti sua madre. Dopo che Zangetsu viene spezzata da Haschwalth, braccio destro di Yhwach, la Guardia Reale invita Ichigo a venire con loro insieme ai suoi amici feriti al cospetto del Re delle Anime. Arrivato nella dimensione della Divisione Zero insieme a Renji, Rukia e Byakuya, viene sottoposto ad uno speciale trattamento volto a migliorarlo e renderlo più forte. Dopo essere stato curato alle terme di Tenjirō Kirinji ed essersi rifocillato al palazzo di Kirio Hikifune, inizia un allenamento speciale, sotto guida dell'inventore delle Zanpakutō, Ōetsu Nimaiya, grazie al quale Ichigo riesce a conciliare i suoi poteri Quincy e Hollow, ottenendo una nuova versione di Zangetsu formata da due spade. In seguito si dirige al palazzo di Senjumaru Shutara e a quello di Ichibei Hyōsube, dove completa il suo percorso. In seguito, si mette in contatto con Urahara, che, nel quartier generale della 12ª Divisione, tenta di contrastare l'invasione della Soul Society da parte dei Quincy. Il ragazzo chiede a Kisuke di resistere fino al suo arrivo, poiché sta tornando per mettere fine alla guerra. Arrivato al Seireitei, ingaggia una lotta con lo Stern Ritter "T" Candice Catnipp, che interrompe nel momento in cui riceve un messaggio da parte di Yhwach, che lo ringrazia, informandolo che grazie al suo abito speciale, fatto con le ossa e i capelli della Guardia Reale, le 72 barriere che dividono il Seireitei dal Palazzo Reale sono state infrante ed esse non si ripristineranno prima di 6000 secondi. Ichigo realizza che Yhwach è diretto al Palazzo Reale e si affretta a raggiungerlo, ma il suo tentativo fallisce. A questo punto Urahara porta Ichigo, Sado e Inoue al seminterrato della 12ª Divisione, dove è stata costruita una replica del cannone Kukaku. Quando Urahara spiega che Mayuri l'ha costruito, prevedendo che si sarebbe verificato qualcosa del genere, Ichigo trova la cosa estremamente sorprendente. In seguito, anche Yoruichi Shihōin e Ganju Shiba si uniscono al gruppo. Appena giungono al palazzo, Ichigo e i suoi amici si insospettiscono per la troppa tranquillità e subito notano i corpi massacrati della divisione zero e la testa di Ichibei. Quest'ultimo contatta Ichigo telepaticamente, mentre Orihime si prepara a prestargli soccorso, e gli dice di pronunciare il suo nome, cosa che Ichigo fa, in questo modo Ichibei, prendendo un po' del suo potere, ricompone il suo corpo. Dopo aver spiegato cosa sia successo e che non possono aspettare che vengano ripristinati pienamente anche i suoi poteri, Ichibei chiede a Ichigo di fermare Yhwach nell'intento di uccidere il Re Spirito poiché quest'ultimo è colui che mantiene vivo l'intero creato. Si dirige insieme ai compagni verso il castello, entrato vede Yhwach che ormai ha trafitto il Re Spirito, ma grazie a l'intervento di Ukitake e del Mimihagi il Re Spirito sopravvive. Grazie all'aiuto dei suoi Sternrittern e ad Ishida, Yhwach riesce a respingere Ichigo e i suoi compagni e ad assorbire il Mimihagi. Zangetsu Spirito di Zangetsu Lo spirito di Zangetsu (斬月, "Luna tagliente") è un uomo alto sui 30-40 anni, con la barba incolta e lunghi capelli neri. Porta occhiali da sole e un lungo cappotto nero fluente, che si allarga verso il basso e le cui estremità sono irregolari. Nella saga dei mille anni viene rilevato da Ōetsu Nimaiya che il vero spirito di Zangetsu non è altro che l'hollow interiore di Ichigo, il bianco, l'hollow creato artificialmente da Aizen (Ogihci) che si scontrerà con Masaki Kurosaki e che in seguito si fonderà con i poteri da shinigami di Ichigo. Viene rivelato inoltre che "il vecchio Zangetsu" è la personificazione del Yhwach di mille anni prima e rappresenta i poteri Quincy di Ichigo. Nella versione originale è doppiato da Takayuki Sugo. A causa dell'aspetto dello spirito, Ichigo lo chiama Vecchio Zangetsu (斬月のオッサン, Zangetsu no ossan). Quando Ichigo è in stato di Bankai, invece, Zangetsu appare diverso, più giovane rispetto alla forma Shikai e privo di occhiali da sole. In questo stato il suo nome non è più solo Zangetsu, ma Tensa Zangetsu. Forma Shikai Lo Shikai viene rilasciato per la prima volta da Ichigo durante l'allenamento con Urahara, appena lo shinigami scopre il nome della Zanpakutō. Dakopkoèkpèè alta come Ichigo e ha una lama nera con un filo d'argento. Il panno avvolto sulla coda sembra reagire alla volontà di Ichigo, cambiando lunghezza in un istante o avvolgendo la lama in una guaina improvvisata. In combattimento il panno cade, lasciando la lama libera, tornando di nuovo ad una dimensione gestibile. La stoffa può essere utilizzata anche per far oscillare l'arma in aria e lanciarla contro gli avversari per il combattimento a distanza, ma questo avviene raramente. La stoffa può essere usata anche per coprire le ferite, come fa Ichigo durante la lotta con Ikkaku Madarame. Ichigo ha anche più di una volta utilizzato la larga lama di Zangetsu come uno scudo contro gli attacchi in arrivo. A differenza della maggior parte delle altre Zanpakutō, che possono essere sigillate nella loro forma originale, Zangetsu è sempre nella sua forma Shikai. Yoruichi Shihōin ha dichiarato che Zangetsu è di tipo a Rilascio Costante a causa dell'enorme energia spirituale di Ichigo. Tecniche Getsuga Tensho (月牙天衝, "Zanna di Luna che Perfora i Cieli"): Al momento del colpo, Zangetsu assorbe l'energia spirituale di Ichigo e la libera, altamente condensata, dalla punta della lama, ingrandendo l'attacco e poi volando in avanti. Questo attacco assume la forma di una falce di luna o di un'onda. Ichigo usa questa abilità senza sapere il suo nome più volte, ma impara a padroneggiare la tecnica più tardi durante il suo allenamento per raggiungere il Bankai. Come affermato da Zangetsu, conoscendo il nome di un attacco la sua potenza aumenta rispetto a quando il portatore non conosce il suo nome. Il Getsuga Tensho è una tecnica potente, con una grande forza d'attacco e capace di causare danni su larga scala. Nonostante sia attualmente l'unico attacco che Ichigo ha imparato da Zangetsu, egli ha dimostrato di saper utilizzare questa tecnica in molti modi diversi, come colpire il terreno per creare un'esplosione omnidirezionale a bloccare eventuali attacchi o tagliando il suolo per distruggere tutto quanto sul suo percorso, o ancora non rilasciarlo e tenerlo sulla lama per aumentare la potenza di tutti i suoi colpi. Quindi, anche se è l'unico attacco di Ichigo, è un attacco molto versatile, che può essere utilizzato con moltissime varianti. Forma Bankai Acquisendo in tempo record il Bankai, Ichigo lo mostra per la prima volta durante lo scontro con Byakuya. Protraendo in avanti il braccio destro (che impugna la spada) e afferrandoselo con la mano sinistra, il protagonista libera tutto il potere della sua spada, ora chiamata Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, "Luna Tagliente della Catena Divina"}. Ottenendo un incremento di velocità e resistenza, Ichigo riesce a tenere testa al Bankai di Byakuya; inoltre il suo Getsuga Tensho è notevolmente più forte. Combinato con i suoi poteri da Vizard, il Bankai di Ichigo viene potenziato in maniera esponenziale. Tensa Zangetsu è considerato completamente fuori dal comune per qualsiasi Zanpakutō. A differenza della maggior parte dei Bankai, che di solito sono più massicci ed imponenti delle forme Shikai, il Bankai di Ichigo riduce in realtà la sua spada a un daito (lunga spada giapponese) con la lama nera. La guardia ha quattro punte piegate con la forma del manji (che è il kanji per "ban", che significa "Totale", come in "Rilascio Totale", ovvero "Bankai"). La lama in sé è abbastanza resistente da sopportare un pugno di Yammy Riyalgo in rilascio e anche un colpo diretto dell'attacco più forte di Grimmjow, il Desgarrón; in entrambi i casi, la lama non si incrina nemmeno. Al posto del tessuto che c'è nella sua forma Shikai si forma una corta catena, con un anello spezzato alla fine pendente dalla base del manico. Oltre alla spada, anche il vestito di Ichigo viene sostituito con un cappotto nero lungo fino alle caviglie a manica lunga (o Shikakusho) con la fodera rossa e chiuso al petto, la cui fine è irregolare, molto simile a quello di Zangetsu stesso. Questo cappotto è parte del Bankai di Ichigo e il danno che può assumere è direttamente proporzionale alla forza residua e al livello di Reiatsu di Ichigo. Tecniche Tensa Zangetsu conserva l'uso del Getsuga Tensho, e può essere utilizzato allo stesso modo ma con una maggiore potenza. Quando utilizzato in Bankai, l'energia rilasciata diventa nera, con un contorno rosso, e il suo percorso può essere controllato, con potenza esplosiva e velocità aumentate. Durante la lotta contro Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo si riferisce a questo attacco con Kuroi Getsuga (黒月牙, "Zanna della Luna Nera"), riferendosi al suo colore. Ichigo ha dichiarato che il Kuroi Getsuga era originariamente una tecnica del suo Hollow interiore. Getsuga Tensho Finale Il Getsuga Tensho Finale (最後の月牙天衝 Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, "Zanna di Luna Finale che Perfora i Cieli") è la forma finale di Zangetsu, il cui utilizzo comporta la perdita di tutti i poteri da Shinigami (da cui l'aggettivo "Finale"). Ichigo la apprende all'interno del suo mondo interiore da Tensa Zangetsu, fusosi con Ogihci, mentre si trova nel Dangai con suo padre, prima della battaglia finale con Aizen. Dopo averla appresa, l'aspetto di Ichigo cambia notevolmente: il braccio destro è nudo e circondato dalla catena di Tensa Zangetsu, la mano destra è ricoperta da una specie di guanto metallico nero, che costituisce anche l'impugnatura della spada, la cui guardia è più ampia e sottile e ancora più simile ad un manji. Una volta attivata la tecnica, l'aspetto dello shinigami muta ancora: i capelli si fanno lunghi e neri, parte del corpo viene avvolta nei bendaggi e dal Getsuga stesso, mentre sul corpo compaiono dei motivi grigiastri. Ichigo viene pervaso dal Getsuga Tensho, diventando lui stesso la tecnica. Tecniche L'attacco che segue il Getsuga Tensho Finale viene chiamato Mugetsu (無月, "Cielo Senza Luna") e consiste in una lama di reiatsu nero dall'immane potenza distruttiva, capace di superare ogni difesa. Dopo l'utilizzo di questa tecnica, Ichigo perde i suoi poteri e cade in uno stato di coma. Sembra, tuttavia, che esista un modo per recuperare i poteri, poiché sembra che anche Isshin abbia perso i suoi poteri da Shinigami per poi recuperarne una buona parte nello scontro contro Aizen Souske. Doppia Zangetsu In seguito alla rottura del suo Bankai, Zangetsu viene riforgiata da Ōetsu Nimaiya, utilizzando un'Asauchi reale. Ōetsu rivela ad Ichigo che la sua vera Zanpakutō è il suo Hollow interiore, il Bianco, quello che Aizen creò artificialmente (Ogichi) e che si era fuso con i suoi poteri di Shinigami, mentre colui che fingeva di essere Zangetsu, non era altro che Yhwach di mille anni fa, cioè la personificazione dei suoi poteri Quincy. Durante il processo Ichigo interverrà personalmente riuscendo a conciliare i poteri Quincy con quelli Hollow/Shinigami, ottenendo in questo modo una Zangetsu formata da due spade: una ha la stessa dimensione della spada precedente, mentre l'altra è più piccola. Entrambe le lame rappresentano un diverso aspetto dei poteri di Ichigo: la lama più grande rappresenta il suo Hollow interiore che si è fuso con i suoi poteri da Shinigami (la manifestazione dei suoi poteri Shinigami/Hollow), mentre la lama più piccola rappresenta il Vecchio Zangetsu (la manifestazione dei suoi poteri Quincy). Ichigo avvolge la spada più grande dietro la schiena e porta quella più piccola al fianco destro. Tecniche Getsuga Jujishō (月牙十字衝, "Colpo Incrociato della Zanna di Luna): la tecnica consiste nell'eseguire un Getsuga Tensho con entrambe le lame, in modo incrociato. La tecnica è di gran lunga superiore e, quindi, molto più potente rispetto al Getsuga Tensho, infatti riesce facilmente a disperdere l'Electrocution dello Stern Ritter "T" Candice Catnipp, recidendole completamente il suo braccio sinistro. Fullbring Durante l'allenamento per riacquistare i poteri da Shinigami, Ichigo scopre il potere del suo Fullbring. * Nella prima fase, Ichigo utilizza il suo distintivo Shinigami per far fuoriuscire del reiatsu (che assume la forma della flangia di Tensa Zangetsu) in grado di scagliare dei cerchi energetici che ricordano il Getsuga Tenshō. * Nella seconda fase, il reiatsu che fuoriesce dal distintivo ricopre l'intero corpo di Ichigo come un kimono da Shinigami. La manica del vestito di reiatsu si allunga e assume la forma di una lama nera. * Nella terza e ultima fase, i vestiti di Ichigo cambiano in una tuta aderente bianca e nera; il distintivo di Shinigami, inoltre, si trasforma nella guardia di una spada. In questa forma è in grado di scagliare il Getsuga Tenshō. Forma Shinigami/Fullbring Nella nuova forma da Shinigami, il kimono presenta alcuni elementi del Fullbring, come un colletto nero e dei polsini bianchi e neri. La forma Shikai è cambiata: la lama è più grande e meno squadrata; il manico, più maneggevole di prima, termina con una catena spezzata. Sul petto e vicino ai polsi di Ichigo compaiono inoltre dei motivi a croce neri, mentre sui dorsi delle mani ci sono alcuni motivi cuneiformi neri. Il Getsuga Tensho, inoltre, è molto più potente di quello precedente, in grado di tagliare in due un edificio di grandi dimensioni. Anche la forma Bankai è cambiata: la lama è più lunga, con degli uncini verso l'interno. Lo Shikakusho cambia in modo radicale: il bavero esterno è unito all'altro con cuciture a croce, l'interno diventa bianco e si separa dall'esterno. La veste ricopre anche le mani, sulle quali vi sono richiami al Fullbring che proseguono fino agli avambracci. Inoltre, la catena di Tensa Zangetsu si allunga notevolmente. Poteri Quincy A seguito dell'incarcerazione nella tecnica di Kirge Opie nota come The Jail, Ichigo, spingendo al limite il suo reiatsu e attingendo a parte del Reishi di Opie stesso, risveglia i poteri Quincy ereditati dalla madre. * Blut (血装 Burūto, in tedesco "Sangue", connotazione giapponese per "Tela di Sangue"): Facendo scorrere il Reishi attraverso i vasi sanguigni, i Quincy che la utilizzano aumentano drasticamente il proprio potenziale offensivo o difensivo. Tuttavia, poiché la Blut agisce sui due diversi sistemi circolatori (vene e arterie), utilizzarne uno significa non poter utilizzare contemporaneamente l'altro; ** Blut Vene (静血装 Burūto Vēne): Blut di tipo difensivo. Essa crea una solida difesa che consente di resistere anche ad attacchi di grande potenza. Ichigo ha dimostrato di possedere questa abilità bloccando la lama della scimitarra di Yhwach. È la prima tecnica Quincy che il ragazzo utilizza. Modalità Hollow/Vizard Ogihci Ogihci è un Hollow presente nel corpo di Ichigo, e ne rappresenta il lato oscuro. È alto e magro, con i capelli e la pelle completamente bianca e le unghie nere, mentre i suoi occhi sono costituiti da pupille nere, iridi gialle e la sclera nera. Indossa un abito bianco con una cintura nera e, come è facile intuire, anche la sua personale Zangetsu è l'opposto di quella di Ichigo: infatti è una mannaia di colore argento avvolta da un panno nero. Essendo una parte di Ichigo, può utilizzare tutte le tecniche di quest'ultimo. Il controllo che Ichigo ha su Ogihci attraversa diverse fasi: inizialmente, come nello scontro con Byakuya nella Soul Society e all'inizio degli allenamenti coi Vizard, Ogihci prende il sopravvento ogniqualvolta Ichigo si abbandona alla disperazione in uno scontro, o quando è vicinissimo alla morte. Durante l'allenamento con i Vizard, Ichigo, prima di ottenere il controllo dell'Hollow, si trasforma pienamente in un Hollow, per poi riuscire a domarlo. La crisi più grave è tuttavia quella verificatasi durante lo scontro con Ulquiorra: dopo che questi, infatti, gli trapassa il petto, Ichigo, nonostante mantenga il desiderio di proteggere Orihime, si trasforma nuovamente in un Hollow completo, ma ben più potente rispetto all'episodio con i Vizard (addirittura Ulquiorra si chiede se sia già un Vasto Lorde). Dopo essersi ripreso, Ichigo affermerà che la nuova maschera che evoca è più pesante delle precedenti, confermando l'enormità del potere dell'Hollow. Le maschere La maschera Hollow era originariamente un segno di possesso di Ichigo da parte dell'Hollow dentro di lui, ma dopo essersi unito ai Vizard ha imparato ad utilizzare i suoi poteri Hollow senza lasciar prendere il sopravvento a quest'ultimo. Per poter usufruire di questi poteri, Ichigo deve evocare la maschera sul viso, cosa che normalmente fa mettendo una mano davanti al volto e concentrando materia spirituale su di essa (in precedenza appariva spontaneamente in caso di grave pericolo). Con la maschera indosso, Ichigo può usufruire di un notevole aumento dei poteri fisici. * Maschera Hollow: La maschera Hollow di Ichigo ha l'aspetto di quello che potrebbe essere descritto come un teschio minaccioso. Esso è completamente bianco sulla parte destra, mentre possiede alcune strisce rosse che si sviluppano su tre punti del lato sinistro della sua maschera (queste raggiungono un totale di dieci nel combattimento contro Ulquiorra). * Seconda maschera: La maschera all'inizio aveva solo tre righe, e da allora sono aumentate. Esse sono cambiate inoltre di spessore dopo che Ichigo ha soggiogato il suo Hollow, e coprono la quasi totalità della metà sinistra della maschera durante la sua terza battaglia con Grimmjow. * Terza maschera: Durante lo scontro di Ichigo con Ulquiorra, la maschera diventa simile a un teschio umano con due corna. Due strisce iniziano sulla parte posteriore della sua maschera e continuano sul davanti, assumendo la forma di quello che sembra il contorno di un cuore spezzato. Anche i fori degli occhi si sono ampliati rispetto alla loro precedente forma. * Quarta maschera: La maschera di Ichigo è cambiata nuovamente dopo la vittoria su Ulquiorra Schiffer. Presenta due sole strisce rosse che partono da dietro la nuca, si interrompono sulle fessure degli occhi (leggermente più grandi), e continuano fino a scomparire sotto la mandibola. È importante notare, però, che le corna viste durante la trasformazione contro Ulquiorra non compaiono sulla maschera. La sclera e l'iride presentano, inoltre, il loro colore naturale, e non quello degli occhi dell'Hollow interiore di Ichigo. Nuove capacità * Aumento del potere: Mentre indossa la maschera, i poteri Hollow di Ichigo completano i suoi poteri Shinigami, dandogli un notevole aumento sia in forza che in velocità. La spiegazione di questo è che poiché gli Hollow accrescono le loro capacità naturali sfruttando il potere spirituale che li circonda, sia assorbendolo dall'ambiente che ingerendolo direttamente da un altro essere vivente, Ichigo ottiene il potere da due fonti distinte: se stesso (quello dato dai suoi poteri Shinigami), e dall'ambiente circostante (assorbito con l'aiuto dei suoi poteri Hollow). * Getsuga Tensho potenziato: Quando Ichigo indossa la sua maschera, la potenza, la velocità e le dimensioni del Getsuga Tensho aumentano drasticamente, al punto da danneggiare gravemente un nemico che prima non sarebbe stato in grado neanche di scalfire. La tremenda velocità di Ichigo gli permette di muoversi più velocemente del Getsuga Tensho stesso, cosa che gli consente di lanciare scariche multiple da diverse direzioni. Ulquiorra Schiffer ha paragonato il Getsuga Tensho ad un Cero Hollow, in particolare un Cero Oscuras. Il Kuroi Getsuga viene usato per la prima volta dall'Hollow interiore di Ichigo, che ne fa largo sfoggio durante la battaglia contro Byakuya, e inizialmente l'utilizzo da parte di Ichigo comportava il rischio di far uscire il suo Hollow interiore e fargli prendere il controllo. Grazie al controllo del suo Hollow interiore, questo non è più un problema. * Aumento del potere spirituale: Mentre indossa la maschera, l'energia di Ichigo non sembra più quella di uno Shinigami, ma diventa molto più simile a quella di un Espada. * Aumento della forza: Mentre utilizza la maschera Hollow, Ichigo guadagna un sostanziale aumento di forza. Per esempio quando ha usato il suo stato Hollowficato contro Ulquiorra è stato in grado di danneggiare la sua spada al punto che, se l'altro non si fosse ritirato, l'avrebbe facilmente spezzata in due. * Aumento della velocità: Mentre indossa la sua maschera, la velocità già formidabile di Ichigo viene ulteriormente aumentata. Durante la sua seconda battaglia contro Grimmjow, la velocità di Ichigo era abbastanza grande da sopraffare completamente l'Espada, che non era in grado di seguire i movimenti di Ichigo ed era costretto a rimanere completamente sulla difensiva dalla raffica di attacchi del ragazzo. I suoi attacchi diventano così veloci che l'avversario non può percepirli fino a dopo essere stato colpito, come Dordoni. Diventa anche più veloce del suo stesso Getsuga Tensho, e questo lo rende capace di colpire da diverse direzioni contemporaneamente. * Aumento della resistenza: A quanto pare utilizzare il potere da Vizard rende Ichigo più resistente al dolore. Egli stesso aveva notato all'inizio del suo allenamento per diventare un Vizard che "indossando la maschera, sembra di controllare il corpo di qualcun altro". Anche la sua resistenza alla fatica è aumentata. Inoltre il suo corpo diventa decisamente più forte, rendendolo capace di resistere anche ai colpi di un Espada che utilizza la sua Resurrecion. * Rigenerazione della maschera: Ichigo sembra avere la capacità di riparare piccole quantità di danni inflitti alla sua maschera. * Scudo maschera: La maschera ha anche dimostrato la capacità di bloccare gli attacchi diretti al corpo di Ichigo, manifestandosi all'interno dei suoi vestiti e fungendo così da scudo per fermare o quantomeno ridurre gli attacchi rivolti conto di lui, qualche volta salvandogli anche la vita. * Stile di combattimento Hollow: Quando Ichigo combatte con la sua maschera, il suo stile di combattimento diventa più istintivo. La maschera Hollow rende Ichigo anche più spietato, più simile in un certo senso al suo Hollow interiore. Per tutta la durata della Hollowficazione, Ichigo ha mostrato meno preoccupazione per le ferite subite, al punto di ignorare anche ferite gravi per continuare a combattere. * Durata maggiore della maschera: Dopo l'allenamento con i Vizard, Ichigo può utilizzare la maschera Hollow mantenendo la sua personalità, avendo soggiogato il proprio Hollow interiore, ma inizialmente era in grado di usarla per soli undici secondi alla volta. Questo limite di tempo, però, aumenta enormemente durante la sua terza battaglia con Grimmjow. Le ragioni per cui attualmente Ichigo sia in grado di combattere intere battaglie indossando la sua maschera sono sconosciute, anche perché lo stesso Love ha ammesso che le loro maschere, usate contro esseri forti come gli Espada, potevano durare non più di tre minuti, anche se in realtà potrebbe essere una citazione da Ultraman. Inoltre i Vizard hanno avuto a disposizione un centinaio di anni per allenarsi ad utilizzare i propri poteri Hollow, quindi appare molto strano che siano in grado di usarle per così poco tempo mentre Ichigo, in un tempo ben minore, ha imparato a tenerla più a lungo di loro. Tuttavia, dopo aver usato la nuova maschera contro Yammy Riyalgo, Ichigo ha notato che gli sembrava diversa, come se fosse stata più pesante. Inoltre non è stato in grado di evocarla una seconda volta durante lo scontro. Forse il fatto che potesse usarla tanto liberamente derivava dalla condizione non ancora completa della maschera stessa, mentre ora potrebbe aver raggiunto uno stadio definitivo. Forma Skullclad/Guardiano dell'inferno Ichigo raggiunge questa forma solo nel film Bleach: Jigoku-hen: invece di trasformarsi in un Hollow, senza rendersene conto lo shinigami assorbe dentro di sé i guardiani infernali tramite il suo reiatsu. In questa forma la parte sinistra del volto di Ichigo viene ricoperta da una maschera scheletrica, che ricopre anche l'occhio, e sul torace appaiono delle ossa dorate recanti anch'esse una faccia scheletrica; le ossa si estendono fino alla gamba sinistra. Grazie a questa forma, il reiatsu di Ichigo diventa color oro ed è in grado di eseguire una nuova mossa, chiamata Getsuga Tensho Skullclad, con cui ha sconfitto Kokuto. Ichigo raggiunge questa forma in stato di Bankai. Altri media Ichigo appare in tutti i film tratti dalla serie: nel primo film intitolato Bleach: Memories of Nobody conosce e affronta una misteriosa Shinigami di nome Senna, nel secondo film intitolato Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion affronta Sojiro Kusaka, l'antagonista del film, insieme a Toshiro Hitsugaya, mentre nel terzo film intitolato Bleach: Fade to Black - Chiamo il tuo nome indaga sulla scomparsa di Rukia. Nel quarto film, invece, Bleach: Jigoku-hen si reca nell'Inferno alla ricerca della sorella Yuzu. Ichigo è giocabile in tutti i videogiochi tratti dalla serie. In alcuni giochi la sua forma normale e quella bankai sono disponibili come personaggi separati. In Rock Musical Bleach, un musical basato sulla serie, è interpretato da Tatsuya Isaka. Accoglienza Secondo i sondaggi di Shōnen Jump, Ichigo è di gran lunga uno dei personaggi più popolari della serie essendo arrivato sempre primo tranne che nell'ultimo sondaggio in cui è terzo, superato da Toshiro Hitsugaya e Rukia Kuchiki. La sua Zanpakutō, Zangetsu, si è classificata anch'essa al terzo posto nel Sondaggio di popolarità Zanpakutō. Ichigo è anche apparso in sondaggi di riviste Newtype giapponesi nel 2007 classificandosi come uno dei migliori personaggi maschili d'anime. Nel "Society for the Promotion of Japanese Animation Awards| del 2008, Ichigo si è classificato come il terzo miglior personaggio maschile. Il distributore di musica giapponese Recochoku ha fatto due sondaggi annuali chiedendo alle persone quale personaggi di anime e manga vogliano sposare. Ichigo si è classificato decimo e poi ottavo nel 2008 e nel 2009. Wizard Entertainment ha considerato Ichigo il miglior eroe del 2007. Il doppiatore giapponese di Ichigo, Masakazu Morita, ha ricevuto critiche positive per il suo doppiaggio, ottenendo anche alcuni riconoscimenti. Il doppiatore inglese di Ichigo, Johnny Yong Bosch, ha anch'egli ricevuto buone critiche per il suo lavoro. È stato commercializzato diverso merchandise basato su Ichigo, incluse action figures, figurine e peluche Melissa Harper di ANN ha definito Ichigo un anti-eroe e ha incentrato la propria critica anche sul triste passato del personaggio. Charles Solomon di Los Angeles Times ha rivelato che, secondo lui, Ichigo ha molto poco degli altri protagonisti dei manga. ca:Ichigo Kurosaki cs:Ichigo Kurosaki de:Ichigo Kurosaki en:Ichigo Kurosaki es:Ichigo Kurosaki fr:Ichigo Kurosaki hu:Kurosaki Ichigo id:Ichigo Kurosaki ja:黒崎一護 ms:Ichigo Kurosaki nl:Ichigo Kurosaki pl:Ichigo Kurosaki pt:Ichigo Kurosaki ru:Ичиго Куросаки tr:Kurosaki Ichigo vi:Ichigo Kurosaki Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Umani Categoria:Shinigami Categoria:Quincy